


De águilas y leones

by trash_ratash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Happy in the end, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Awakening, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, but only in last chapters, dorothea likes ingrid, edelgard likes dorothea
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_ratash/pseuds/trash_ratash
Summary: "Sus ojos parecían gemas, y su cabello la dejaba prendada cada vez que la miraba. Cuando reía, el mundo parecía recuperar todo su color. Y con el tiempo se dio cuenta... de que estaba enamorada."-Dorothea se da cuenta de que nunca encontrará a la pareja que quiere entre los jóvenes del monasterio, pero es incapaz de descubrir el por qué. Edelgard la ayuda a descubrir los motivos, impulsada por el amor que profesa por ella. Sin embargo, el destino hace que Dorothea acabe prendada de Ingrid. Las tres deberán adaptarse a esa situación.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque este fanfic cuente inicialmente con 6 capítulos, la verdad es que el formato será bastante libre, y el número puede ampliarse o menguar. Todo feedback positivo me ayuda mucho a seguir escribiendo, así que muchas gracias de antemano. Espero que os guste!!  
> \- ratash

Dorothea se incorporó de su cama, y se dirigió a tientas a la ventana. La luna brillaba en lo alto y, por lo que calculó la joven, debían ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche, pues sus pensamientos la habían mantenido ocupada hasta ese momento. Pensaba en su vida, y en qué le deparaba el futuro, como de costumbre, aunque estos eran temas que realmente habría preferido reservar para el día. La verdad es que sentía sueño.

Tras un suspiro, decidió ir a dar una vuelta por los jardines, pensando que tal vez eso la relajaría. Tras un rato caminando, un rosal le llamó la atención, por lo que decidió parar y agacharse a admirar las flores. Eran verdaderamente preciosas, de un tono escarlata que acompañaba a la perfección la delicadeza de sus pétalos. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en ellos, y el rocío que en esos momentos ya comenzaba a aparecer provocaba preciosos destellos por todo el rosal. "Es una pena que esta imagen sea tan efímera", se descubrió pensando, y volvió casi sin darse cuenta a sus pensamientos sobre el futuro. De repente, una voz sonó a sus espaldas, justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera definitivamente en ese ciclo de pensamientos sobre el futuro que la había mantenido presa toda la noche:

"Son verdaderamente preciosas, ¿verdad?"

Dorothea no se giró, no lo necesitaba para saber quién había pronunciado esas palabras. Se echó un poco hacia atrás, esperando encontrar ahí a Edelgard, y esta la recogió. La chica solía salir a pasear por las noches, y alguna vez habrían coincidido. Estar con ella la hacía sentir a salvo y calmada, como si ninguno de sus problemas importaran mientras permaneciera a su lado. Hoy, sin embargo, le costaba pensar en positivo, y ni siquiera la presencia de su amiga podía cambiar eso.

"Cierto. De momento”. El tono triste de su voz alertó a la albina, que se agachó y la sujetó con más fuerza en su abrazo antes de soltarla de nuevo, con cuidado y con cierta tristeza.

"¿De momento?"

"No es nada, no te preocupes" murmuró Dorothea con una voz algo más tranquila y alegre, en un patético intento de relajar tanto a su acompañante como a ella misma. Aún así, parecía más calmada. "Simplemente… no me sueltes aún, por favor". Edelgard respondió a su petición, deseosa de ayudar.

"Dorothea… ¿seguro que no quieres hablar de ello?"

"Bueno…" se preparó mentalmente para contar sus temores. Sabía que su amiga intentaría ayudarla en lo que fuera, confiaba en ella. Además, no era la primera vez que se derrumbaba por la misma razón, y ambas lo sabían. "¿Y si nunca encuentro a alguien con quien casarme? Cada día me acerco más al momento en que me vuelva fea y vieja, y deje de tener posibilidades. Pero cada día encuentro más difícil encontrar a un marido adecuado para casarme. No entiendo qué me pasa…” Y era verdad. Dorothea se sentía cada día más incómoda por la idea de casarse con cualquiera de los hombres a su alrededor. Edelgard sospechaba los motivos, pues alguna vez habían hablado de ello, pero nunca se había atrevido a sacar conscientemente el tema ni a hablar sobre la vida romántica de su amiga de forma profunda. La cantante no sabía por qué.

“Ya lo hemos hablado, pero no tienes por qué casarte con ningún hombre si no quieres. Siempre puedes vivir por tu cuenta, o con quien tú quieras realmente. Cuando acabe la guerra, incluso podrías ir a vivir conmigo… si no tienes otro lugar al que ir, me refiero.” Dorothea notó cierto rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, pero sospechó que sería fruto del frío o que estaría imaginando cosas. En cualquier caso, decidió no prestarle mayor importancia y centrarse en agradecer su oferta.

“Oh, Edie… Eres un encanto, ¿sabes?” Edelgard no respondió en voz alta, pero Dorothea pudo notar que sonreía para sí misma, y un casi inaudible “tú también lo eres”, como si la albina no hubiese tenido planeado compartir ese pensamiento.

Permanecieron abrazadas unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que Dorothea empezó a coger sueño. Tras disculparse por dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y por irse tan repentinamente, se incorporó, le tendió la mano a su compañera para que se levantara también, y se dirigieron juntas a los dormitorios. Al llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Dorothea, esta se despidió con un gesto y se dispuso a entrar, pero la otra le agarró el brazo suavemente.

“Dorothea”, le dijo para llamar su atención. “Me estaba preguntando… ¿Te apetecería hacer algo este domingo? Podríamos ir a los jardines a tomar el té y dar una vuelta” Dorothea se giró perpleja, no esperaba ese comportamiento de su amiga. La chica solía ser callada, y cuando estaban juntas tendía a quejarse de que no tenía nunca tiempo por culpa de sus planes para el futuro y sus esfuerzos para cumplir con sus objetivos. Sin embargo, calló su incertidumbre y le dirigió una sonrisa. “Por supuesto que me apetece. Pero, si no te importa, lo hablaremos mañana. Hasta entonces, espero que descanses bien.”

El día de la cita llegó antes de lo pensado. Edelgard fue la primera en llegar, y para cuando su compañera apareció ya tenía preparados tanto el té como las pastas. Se la notaba nerviosa, como si fuera una quedada muy especial por alguna razón. Dorothea no se preocupó por averiguar el motivo, al menos no de inmediato. Se acercó a la chica por detrás, y la atrapó en un abrazo antes de colocarse a su lado. “Parece delicioso”, le dijo, con total sinceridad. Tras un saludo y un agradecimiento por parte de Edelgard, se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a charlar animadamente sobre temas banales y cotilleos de personas del monasterio.

La conversación fluyó con normalidad, y se notaba que ambas se encontraban a gusto en compañía de la otra, hasta que en cierto momento Dorothea se atrevió a preguntar, de la forma más inocente que pudo, la razón por la que Edelgard la había convocado ese día. “¿Acaso no pueden dos amigas quedar a tomar el té?” respondió la albina, sin molestarse en ocultar que se trataba de una excusa. La mirada incrédula de la cantante la hizo resignarse, por lo que agregó “La verdad es que últimamente no hablamos tanto como antes. Además, sentía curiosidad por lo que dijiste la otra noche. Quería saber si estabas mejor, nada más.” Dorothea sonrió.

“Estoy bien. Intenté pensar en lo que me habías dicho, y creo que tienes razón. No necesito casarme con nadie para vivir feliz.”

“Me alegra mucho que por fin hayas cambiado tu forma de pensar, Dorothea. Verte alegre es maravilloso.” Edelgard no sabía muy bien qué decir, aunque se alegraba por su amiga y quería demostrarlo. Dorothea notó esto, y decidió cambiar de tema a uno que pudiera dar más conversación.

“Debo agradecerte todas las veces que me lo has repetido, sin ti seguiría hundida en los mismos pensamientos. Pero no hablemos más de ello, Edie, no quiero que esta se vuelva una charla autocompasiva y deprimente.” Bebió un sorbo de té, y luego le dirigió una sonrisa a Edelgard. “Prefiero que hablemos de asuntos más interesantes, ¿Qué hay de ti, has encontrado a alguien especial? Hace mucho que no hablamos de tus amores”. La cara de Edelgard se tornó rojiza mientras apartaba la mirada.

“Algo así”. Dijo, sin estar muy convencida. Los ojos de Dorothea se iluminaron, al tiempo que su sonrisa se ensanchaba. “Tampoco quiero hacerme ilusiones, no creo que ella sienta lo mismo de vuelta. Igualmente, me encuentro muy feliz cada vez que estoy a su lado. Para mi, eso es suficiente.”

“¡Oh, Edie!” La alegría impidió a Dorothea centrarse en la parte del amor no correspondido, y siguió como si nada. “Deberías habérmelo contado, ¿quién es la afortunada?” Edelgard empezó a sentirse verdaderamente incómoda con la situación, sus mejillas de un tono cada vez más cálido. Le rogó con la mirada a la cantante que dejara el tema, sin dureza, como si fuera un favor. Esta comprendió en seguida, y cambió de táctica, suspirando con dulzura. “No hace falta que lo digas, por supuesto. Pero me alegro mucho por ti, y espero que te sea correspondido”.

“No importa, realmente. De todas formas necesito centrarme en otras cosas.” Edelgard sonreía al hablar, y esto hizo que su amiga tratara de esquivar la tristeza de la situación. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, aunque no de forma incómoda. De repente, Edelgard agregó, casi como si llevase toda la tarde con la pregunta en la cabeza pero no se hubiera atrevido a formularla aún: "Por cierto, quería preguntarte algo. Sé que es un tema delicado para ti, pero espero de corazón que puedas contestarme. ¿Alguna vez… te has planteado por qué no disfrutas flirteando con hombres últimamente?" Dorothea se pensó la respuesta unos segundos. Después negó con la cabeza.“La verdad es que no puedo imaginar ninguna razón para el cambio. Solo sé que, últimamente y cada vez con más intensidad, siento que no quiero eso en mi vida.” Su tono se endureció un poco durante unos instantes, pero rápidamente recobró su voz melódica y calmada habitual. “La verdad es que me gustaría saberlo. Si se te ocurre alguna razón, espero que me la hagas saber”.

“Descuida. De hecho… he estado pensando. Tu historia me recuerda mucho a la de una conocida. Ella antes solía gustar de los hombres, o eso pensaba. Sin embargo, es incapaz de recordar casi ningún amor que permaneciera con ella más de un mes, y definitivamente ninguno que pudiese llenar su alma. Dejó de intentar conseguir pareja, impulsada por un cada vez mayor deseo de alejarse de experiencias como las que había sufrido hasta ese momento. Poco a poco fue notando que no es que hubiera perdido el interés… es que nunca lo había tenido, nunca se había llegado a enamorar.” Edelgard sonaba inspirada, como quien cuenta una historia de gran relevancia que ha sido aprendida al dedillo. Dorothea la escuchaba, sabiendo perfectamente a dónde iba a llevar la conversación. Estaba preparada para escucharlo de los labios de su amiga, pues jamás hubiera sido capaz de pronunciarlo por su cuenta. La chica prosiguió: “Sin embargo, cuando ya casi había perdido las esperanzas, la joven conoció a otra chica. Sus ojos parecían gemas, y su cabello la dejaba prendada cada vez que la miraba. Cuando reía, el mundo parecía recuperar todo su color. Y con el tiempo se dio cuenta... de que estaba enamorada.”

Dorothea había escuchado la historia en un solemne silencio. Cuando su amiga terminó, la miró con la misma expresión que había mantenido ese tiempo. “Dilo. Te lo ruego, dime lo que soy. Necesito oírlo de ti.” Edelgard la miró compasiva. Hacía mucho que había salido del armario para ella, y ambas sabían que la historia que acababa de contar había sido la suya propia sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta. Aún así, negó con la cabeza. “Nada me gustaría más, créeme. Pero debes ser tú, y solo tú, la que descubra eso. Tan solo puedo ofrecerte información y apoyo, pero no puedo recorrer este camino por ti.” La abrazó, tratando de asegurarse de que su acompañante no se sintiera excesivamente mal.

Dorothea devolvió el abrazo, sonriendo lo máximo posible para no hacer sentir mal a su amiga. Si bien tenía mucho en qué pensar, lo cierto es que la conversación la había ayudado. Al acabar el abrazo, fingió haberse recuperado por completo, porque tras un agradecimiento se ofreció a dar una vuelta de regreso a los dormitorios para dejar las cosas y a invitar a Edelgard para cenar en la cantina. Su amiga asintió contenta a ambas ofertas, obviando también la situación en la medida de la posible para poder crear un ambiente confortable para Dorothea.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de aquí ya aparece el Dorogrid, lo siento Edelgard hija mía

Dorothea había estado estudiando toda la tarde, por lo que ahora, pese a sus esfuerzos, su mente agotada le hacía imposible la tarea de continuar. Tras un rato intentando sin éxito recuperar la concentración, decidió bajar a la cantina para descansar un rato. Byleth la había invitado a cenar, y suponía que eso conseguiría distraerla un rato de sus estudios. Al llegar, vio a Ingrid charlando animadamente con la profesora, tratando probablemente de explicarle alguno de sus múltiples problemas de convivencia con los miembros de su casa. Dorothea no pensaba que la rubia tuviese la culpa de estos problemas, pues tanto Sylvain como Dimitri y Félix eran difíciles de tratar. La chica era la única con un poco de sentido común en ese extraño cuarteto de amigos de la infancia.

Se acercó a ambas sonriente, y las saludó con la mano, antes de sentarse en la mesa más cercana para disponerse a comer. Aunque no esperaba que la rubia las acompañara, la sorpresa le resultó agradable, por lo que no le importó que se quedara. Las otras cortaron el tema para saludarla, y la imitaron. Tras pedir la comida, empezaron a hablar entre ellas de diferentes asuntos irrelevantes. Byleth se sentó delante, dejando a las estudiantes una al lado de la otra. Tras un rato conversando y una vez hubo acabado su plato, se excusó en que tenía asuntos que atender, y se levantó de la mesa, dejando a Dorothea e Ingrid cenando en mutua compañía. El silencio se hizo unos momentos, aunque la cantante lo rompió tan rápido como pudo, entre risas discretas.

“Pues… parece que nos hemos quedado solas. Y bien, ¿De qué hablábais Byleth y tú cuando llegué? ¿Algún problema con los chicos, imagino?”. Ingrid suspiró antes de responder, luego le comentó las últimas aventuras de los de su casa. Al parecer, Sylvain había intentado cortejar a Félix otra vez y este había amenazado con matarlo si no se callaba. En un principio nadie creía que fuera en serio, incluído por supuesto el propio Sylvain, pero se rumoreaba que Dimitri se había pasado todo el día en la enfermería cuidando del pelirrojo. Ingrid, por su parte, se disponía a ir a ver a Félix para averiguar lo sucedido cuando se encontró con Byleth, pero prefirió quedarse para la cena. Debía resultarle mucho más agradable y fácil hablar con ellas a con el chico. “ _A mi también me lo parecería_ ”, pensó Dorothea, mientras reía ante lo caótico de la situación.

“Vaya, parece que has estado ocupada entonces. Espero que no haya sido grave.” Trató de buscar más tema de conversación, por alguna razón Ingrid siempre le había parecido interesante y ahora que tenía por fin la oportunidad nada le gustaría más que aprovechar para volverse más cercana a ella. “Si quieres podría acompañarte luego a hablar con Félix. Tal vez entre las dos podamos hacerle entrar en razón.” La respuesta era evidente: el número de personas que fueran a por él no cambiaría la situación en absoluto. A Dorothea la verdad es que no le importaba que su argumento se cayera a pedazos, pues se trataba de una excusa más que obvia para estar con Ingrid, y en el fondo quería que esta lo supiera.

“La verdad es que no creo que vaya al final, pero eres muy amable por ofrecerte. Se me ha hecho bastante tarde y, aunque no creo que se haya ido aún, confieso que no me apetece nada tener que encargarme otra vez de sus problemas. Es siempre lo mismo y ya son bastante mayores como para cuidarse solos, seguro que estarán bien”. Sonaba como una madre, no enfadada del todo pero tampoco capaz de despreocuparse. Este pensamiento hizo que Dorothea entonara una carcajada melódica y suave, que durante unos segundos hizo que Ingrid la mirara como quien ve a una flor bonita en todo su esplendor. Dorothea la miró de vuelta sonriente, y giró un poco la cabeza.

"En ese caso, permite al menos que te acompañe a tu habitación. No tengo mucho que hacer ahora mismo de todas formas." Ingrid asintió, y ambas fueron hacia los dormitorios con calma, hablando de cualquier cosa. Al llegar, Dorothea sintió tristeza por la inminente separación, y aunque trató de ocultarla Ingrid descubrió sin mucha dificultad sus sentimientos. Si bien tenía demasiado sueño como para quedarse con ella, trató de animarla concretando una nueva cita con ella.

"¿Sabes? Mañana hay un torneo de lanza en el campo de entrenamiento, y voy a participar. Si quieres podrías venir, y en caso de que gane, prometo invitarte a cenar esa noche." La cara de Dorothea se iluminó rápidamente, extrañada a la par que halagada por la invitación, y asintió con la cabeza.

"Oh, Ingrid… Nada me gustaría más que ir."

Al día siguiente, Dorothea se despertó temprano para prepararse a conciencia. La tarde pronosticaba ser entretenida, y la cantante no podía estar más feliz. Se maquilló con el mayor cuidado posible, prestando especial atención a los detalles; y se vistió con sus mejores atuendos: un precioso traje rojo que solo guardaba para las ocasiones más especiales.

Realmente le daba igual el torneo, esas cosas se las dejaba a Ingrid. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de haber sido invitada, junto a la correspondiente cena que muy probablemente compartiría con su amiga, la ponían sorprendentemente feliz. Llevaban bastante tiempo siendo amigas, y se habían ayudado en múltiples ocasiones la una a la otra, pero tampoco sentía que tuvieran demasiada confianza. Dorothea esperaba que esa situación pudiera cambiar.

Una vez hubo acabado de prepararse, la joven se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. Llegó cuando el torneo estaba a pocos minutos de comenzar, y la muchacha rubia ya estaba colocándose la armadura ligera para combatir, ajena a la presencia de su amiga. Dorothea la saludó con la mano, mientras gritaba su nombre, y esto hizo que Ingrid se girase con una expresión relajada y una sonrisa en los labios. La saludó de vuelta con la mano, aunque no tenía tiempo para acercarse a charlar.

La armadura le quedaba realmente bien, otorgándole un aire bravo y digno a su ya de por sí bella imagen. Su pelo del color del trigo estaba recogido en una trenza para no estorbarle durante la batalla, mientras que sus ojos, como dos esmeraldas, parecieron pasar de una expresión concentrada y severa a refulgir cuando la vio. Dorothea observó todos estos detalles en la distancia, prendada completamente por la visión de su amiga. Sin embargo, el ensimismamiento le fue breve, pues un grito del organizador anunció el inicio de la competencia. Dorothea se sentó, y se dispuso a observar y animar a su amiga mientras esta se enfrentaba a sus rivales.


End file.
